


Pete's Pets and More

by annoniemous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoniemous/pseuds/annoniemous
Summary: Peter Parker owns a pet shop in Brooklyn. He's just about to close for the night when he gets an unexpected last minute customer.





	Pete's Pets and More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic. So go easy on me. This Starker ship I wrote and anything else I ship will ALWAYS be 18+. If you read it let me know what you think. I could also write a part two given the motivation?

The chime of the security system in the front of the store went off. Peter paid it no mind as he scrolled through Instagram looking at dogs.  
Someone to his left coughed. “Ahem, can I get some help or is your social media more important?”  
Peter looked over his shoulder. There stood Tony Stark in the front of his quaint little pet shop. He felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“I’m so sorry about that! It’s just that we close in 10 minutes and the security system is broken so I didn’t think anyone actually came in?” Peter choked out. The last thing he wants for his store is for Tony Stark telling whatever pap that was outside waiting for him to come back out that the owner of the shop was rude and had bad customer service.

Tony clears his throat, slightly miffed at how cute this kid is. Seeing the look of panic on his face tony relents. “Well I suppose if you help me find what I came here for maybe I’ll take a look at your ancient broken security system.” He looks around the store so he doesn’t stare directly at this very cute store employee.

Peter laughs and blushes. “Yeah I supposed that’s what I’m the manager for right? I’d know where things are and how to find them.”  
Stark looks back at the brunette standing behind the counter. Eyes zeroing in on the name tag. Peter Parker Store Manager. He had to hand it to the kid. He looked maybe about 18. Let alone old enough to run the store.

“So what’d you do to land store manager huh? Aren’t you awfully young for that?” Tony looked up from the name tag, up to the sweetest brown eyes he’d ever seen.  
No Stark. Get what you came here for and leave. You did not come here for cute store employees. Tony thought to himself.

Peter cracks a smile. “Well about that, ahah. I’m actually the owner of this little place. I love animals so much I just opened about 2 years ago.” His chest still fills with pride when he thinks about his pet store Pete’s Pets and More located in Brooklyn. “But also, I’m 24, Mr. Stark so I’m hardly a kid. But anyway! What’s brings you in?” Peter finishes. Wracking his brain. Wait what is Tony Stark doing here? He doesn’t have any pets? Does he?

Tony stifles his shocked expression. Store owner, a sweetheart and 24? Could tony take him home? Surely Pepper would say “Tony you can not bring home every cute person you meet when you leave the tower!” Psht. He doesn’t bring home every cute store employees. Just the ones that stand out. Big difference.

“Ah do you do know who I am. Fantastic. Well Pete I want to buy a dog.” Tony says meeting Peters wide eyes.  
“Uhhh are you sure Mr. Stark? I mean I don’t mean to be prying but doesn’t a bad guy break into your house on the regular?” He says uneasily.  
“No no you’re right Pete, I do have quite the target on my back huh.” Tony walks up the the counter and leans his hip against it. Noticing how smooth Peters lips look. “But when I’m not saving the world, it gets very lonely to be honest with you.” He tilts his head up. He wonders what Pete would say to a coffee date with him.

Peters chest fills with pity and.. almost longing? Not being able to imagine what it’s like being in the position where you have to defeat all the bad guys and have no one to go home to. Of course everyone sees the more public parts of Tony’s life in the media. No stable relationships. He doesn’t get publicly intoxicated anymore though. Last Peter saw anything about Tony on TMZ was them saying he’s gone crazy and holed himself in the avengers tower with his suits. Straightening up and clearing his throat he looks at Tony with purpose. “Well Mr. Stark you are the people’s hero. A genius on top of that as well. I would be proud to help you find a furry friend.” Peter cracks a smile at Tony, slightly blushing since his store was now closed and he had Iron Man leaning against the counter looking up at him.

“Great choice kid. I need a shop dog. One that will lay around with me when I do finally sleep. A dog that will tell me the new prototype I’m working on is dumb. One that will tell me I need to eat instead of relying on Dum-E to make me smoothies.” Tony lists off on his fingers.  
Pete covers his mouth with a laugh bubbles out.  
Tony thinks it’s the cutest sound he’d ever heard.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but it sounds to me like you need a girlfriend and not a dog” Peter blushes. Hoping he didn’t offend him.  
Tony lifts a brow. “Isn’t the point of a dog that they’re your companion? There for you when you need them?”  
Peter nods. “Well yeah, sure. But I don’t know Mr. Stark, you’re listing off stuff I would look for in a boyfriend.”  
Tony processes that information. Okay. Cute shop owner is conflicting Tony. He’s calling him Mr. Stark when he could very well could be calling him Tony, which makes Tony a little hot under the collar. Peter isn’t throwing himself at him which happens nearly on a daily basis. Everyone wants to sleep with the famous billionaire super hero until they all find out the baggage he comes with. Finally, Peter just told Tony that he likes men and alluded that he is single.

Forget the dog. Tony is definitely going to ask Peter on a date. He wants to pick his brain. 

Okay. Tony is still getting a dog. The thought of a sleep rumpled Peter in bed with a golden retriever waiting for Tony to come snuggle sounds like a dream to Tony. 

“A boyfriend you say? Why Peter Parker are you trying to come onto me?” Tony jokes. He’s got to see this kids smile again. Ruffle his feathers a little bit. Peter starts to blush and stammer. “No, no that’s. I promise Tony that’s not what. Oh I have really put my foot in my mouth this time haven’t I.” Peter feels his whole body blush. If the floor could just swallow him whole he would appreciate it. 

Tony puts his hand on his chest and lets out a laugh. Yeah he’s going in for the kill.  
“Peter you are very easy to mess with you know that? I’ve been in your shop for 25 minutes top and I’ve already got you flustered.” Tony turns and press the full front of his body over the counter to get even closer to the blushing boy. 

Peter feels like he’s having a fever dream. This cant be real can it? When did his life turn into a Romantic Comedy? 

He bites his lip and rolls his eyes at Tony. “Yeah yeah I’m putting off going home to stand here to be picked on by Iron Man. So about the dog you said you wanted? 

Tony looks down from Peters eyes to his black jacket he’s wearing. Wondering if he’s reading the situation wrong. Time to test his luck. “Well Petey Pie I don’t want to keep you all night and since this was a whim decision how about you give me your number, i'll come back again tomorrow when you close. Fix your broken security system. You go out to dinner with me and you can help me figure out what dog would suit me best.” He smirks at Peter, knowing damn well he wants a golden retriever since he’s been thinking about it for about a month. 

Peter thinks if his eyes could bulge out of his head like the do in cartoons, they would for sure right now.  
His breath hitches. He’s looking directly into tony’s eyes. Playing out the scenario in his head. 

He already knows what its like to date the rich flashy play boy. Harry and Peter broke up months ago.  
They decided, why ruin a life long friendship when they just weren’t on the same page for what they wanted out of a relationship. Not knowing what Tony was really wanting out of Peter he took a leap of faith. 

“Sure Mr. Stark.” Pete smiles back at Tony.  
He grabs a notepad from the counter. Trying to play it cool writing down his number. Once he’s done he slides it over to him.  
“We close at nine tomorrow. Feel free to stop in again 10 minutes to close and we can get dinner and talk about dogs for you.” Peter smirks at Tony. 

He pockets the number from the boy. Win. 

“Well Mr. Parker. This has been a riveting exchange. I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow evening.” 

Peter mouth gapes at Tony outright calling it a date. “I’m sorry I thought this would be a professional setting where I would help you find a dog, Tony.”

Tony turns for the door with a smile on his face. He did like the way his name sounded on the boys lips. 

“Now Mr. Parker what ever gave you that impression. See you tomorrow handsome wear something nice” 

Peter is dumb founded as Tony is walking out the door. 

“Wait Tony! I can’t wear something nice I work in a pet shop!” 

 

FIN.


End file.
